Chain of apologies
by Tsubaki394
Summary: Because Lucy feels foolish for what she's done, and Natsu does something that makes him feel foolish - the chain of apologies is made. Oneshot, OAV4-ep173.


Action set between OAV4 and ep 173. I hope you'll enjoy!

It's my first translated fanfiction, so give a great hug and kisses to my beta reader, ClumsyMustache, who helped me alot! 3

Enjoy!

* * *

Lucy cringed under her covers.

She was still hearing the conversation she had earlier with the girls.

"_So it isn't because you like him, Lu-chan?"_

That sentence, alternately with her denying, played over and over again in her mind. Well, who was she lying to? Of course she liked Natsu. She liked him more than anyone else in the guild. And it wasn't because she was his partner, or that he waited for her in her apartment when she had been waiting for him in his.

She had fallen for him. From the very beginning, she loved to spend time with him. Maybe it was a little frustrating, like when he sneaked into her flat, like, _every day, _but she had gotten used to that already. And it was...nice, to be near someone most of the time.

She curled up tighter.

Yes, she loved that pink-haired idiot. And apparently today, when she was drunk, she had done to much.

And she had to apologize, even if she couldn't remember what she did.

She fidgeted under her sheets for quite a long time before she realized that it didn't make any sense. Her thoughts were keeping her awake, so she quietly stood up, sneaking through the sleeping girls bodies, and left the room in search of fresh air. She walked away from the guesthouse which they were staying at, lying down on the grass and looking up at the stars.

The dark, clear sky gave her a nostalgic feeling. The sky was the one thing that kept her company. She had loved the stars since she could remember-her mother gave her that love with her blood. She swept her gaze over to the lion's constellation as it shined through the night.

One of the stars glittered, Loke giving her his famous wink.

The silence, earlier just slightly distorted by the wind, was destroyed by someone's steps. She felt the aura of the person who had came, but didn't care to react.

"Whatcha doin' here, Luce?"

"Just couldn't sleep." She answered, still not looking at her partner. "What about you?"

He shrugged, settling down next to her, and she finally turned her head to stare at him. A flash of memory washed through them, the silence between them growing awkward, making them feel uneasy.

A few minutes passed before Lucy finally decided to break the silence.

"I'm sorry, Natsu." She mumbled, knowing that he heard her anyway. He gave her a questioning look "for what I did earlier. I was drunk."

"That's nothing, Luce." The dragon slayer answered. She smiled at him thankfully. "Thanks, by the way."

She blinked a few times in surprise.

"What for?"

"For cleaning my house up that one time. I forgot about that earlier, and sorry for not coming home, you must've felt lonely. But we did want to see you, we just expected you to be at your house."

She laughed warmly. That was so like him...

But then she realized something, causing her to sit up. "HEY! YOU REALLY WANTED TO PEEK TODAY!" She shrieked, pointing at him like he was a criminal.

"You thought we didn't? You really are dumb, aren't you?" He asked. "Ice cube isn't a saint like Juvia thinks he is, either." He laughed. Lucy echoed, forgetting about the dumb thing.

"He was there to look at her, right?" She asked, wiping away tears of laughter. Natsu nodded in agreement, grinning along.

"Happy went there for Charle, Jet and Droy for Levy?"

"They really are predictable, if even someone as dumb as you can see that..."

"I'm not dumb, bastard!" She hit him playfully. "And at least I'm not peeking on anyone!"

He leaned closer to her, making her feel uneasy.

"Well... we didn't get to see what we wanted to because of Erza..." He reached out to her, as if he wanted to undress her. She pushed back, scared of his weird behavior.

"Natsu, what are you...NOOOOOO! STOP IT!" She shrieked in fear when he began to _tickle _her, trying to defend herself even though he was too strong.

"THAT'S FOR MAKING ME CARRY YOU TO THE BATHROOM!" He laughed evilly, sitting on her loins to immobilize her, still tickling her sides.

"Stop it, Natsu! Come on!" She begged between the laughter, trying to release herself. Soon he was irritated by her movements and caught her arms, pinning them to the ground above her head as he leaned over her.

"And what will you do now, Luce?"

Although his voice was playful, she felt embarrassed. He was way too close for comfort. Her heart was beating so loud she swore it could be heard half a mile away.

He leaned even closer and narrowed his eyes, causing her to blush madly.

She blinked, unable to move, as realization dawned on her.

_Natsu wanted to kiss her._

Lucy didn't know where she got the strength to spring up and release herself from, but she didn't care. She ran to the guesthouse, as red as a tomato. "Good night," she called very quietly.

The dragon slayer sat up, surprised a little, following her with his eyes. He still smelled her vanilla and strawberry scent very intensively, on the grass, on _himself, _everywhere.

He had to have done something wrong. He scratched his head, what was it? He didn't know.

But it hurt. Her reaction caused him pain. Maybe she was saying the truth back at the spa...?

Maybe she did see him as a friend, a partner, nothing more...?

This time, it was Natsu who had to apologize.

* * *

Apologizing to her was quickly forgotten about. First the Celestial World incident, then the Second Origin thing...when the Daimatou Enbu came, they really didn't talk much. Instead, they avoided each other, feeling uneasy around each other.

It was tiring him out.

When Lucy went to the hospital for the second time after the Naval Battle, the second team was formed and they all got up to go and fight. He felt her hand grip his.

They were soon left alone, the only other person was a sleeping Elfman.

"I have to go, Luce."

"I know that, Natsu." She answered simply, looking at him. She squeezed his hand.

"I'm sorry for that time."

She didn't respond with words. After a few seconds she jerked his hand, surprising him. He stopped near her face, his lips a few inches from hers. They both blushed lightly.

"I'm sorr-" He started, trying to stand back up, but her hand was already on his neck, pulling him back.

He smiled brightly just a second before their lips met in a short, sweet kiss.

"Do your best, Natsu." She whispered to his lips.

"I'll avenge you, Luce." He answered, running out of the infirmary with determination written on his features.

She was sure he will.

* * *

I hope you liked it! Thank you again, my sweetie, Clumsy, and all the others who supported me all the time!


End file.
